


【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 关于爆珠

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 车。墙内链接
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	【带卡】中年恋爱物语 - 关于爆珠

自带黑白道通吃的霸总人设，宇智波带土人野路子广，在他神秘的衣兜里，总能掏出些见不得人的东西。

今早起床时，手机铃声比以往早响了五分钟。昨晚胡闹的痕迹还散在地毯上，旗木卡卡西见带土不愿动地方，自己披上浴衣，下床捡起地上的风衣外套，去掏男友衣兜里震动不停的手提电话。

绝的名字打在屏幕上。卡卡西攥着手机，没有立即把东西递给带土。他盯着衣兜里露出半边的纸盒边角，一股强烈的好奇心掇住了他。正当他想把包装抽出来一看究竟时，后腰立马被男友揽住。宇智波带土把他的脸蛋掰过来，抽出他左手的手机，也不管电话那头助理急得要死，上来就是个腻腻乎乎难舍难分的早安吻。

两人亲得嘴角拉了丝。带土拽着男友衣带，直接把人放倒在床上。卡卡西看着带土趁人不注意将纸盒抽走隐藏在身后，一边将双腿纠缠上去，另一边带着点挑逗的语气诘问道，“那是什么？”

“你不要多管。” 总裁大人答得很冷漠，没等男友眼睛落到包装盒上，便把他的视线正了回来。挡在卡卡西脸前的，已然是一根粗长勃起的肉棒。

他连暗示都不用，只一个眼神，恋人细白的十指便乖巧地圈了上去。带土摁了接听键，神色平静地和助理通着电话。而身下的银发男友薄唇轻启，正驯顺温柔地享受着他第一顿早餐。

宇智波带土保持着专业的态度，电话里声令利落，思维清晰。他轻柔地抚弄着男友的银发，视线从他嗦吸时翕动的颚角，转到他浴衣散乱间露出的肌肉胸线。

卡卡西听见头顶有纸盒拆封的声音，刚想抬眼查看，便被带土压了下去。带土抓着他的头发，往自己肉棒上狠怼了两下，似乎嫌他刚刚起床不够清醒，舔屌舔得不够卖力。卡卡西含着肉棒，嘴角含糊地笑了一下，松了口，用舌尖轻挑了下龟头间的一道缝线。带土浑身一颤，嘴里一哼，差点没在下属跟前失了态。绝在电话那头以为老板没有听清，问需不需要再把刚刚的事情再讲一遍。带土说着不用，手上为了报复，直接抵着男友的脖颈，把自己鸡巴撞到人家嗓子眼里去。

卡卡西被呛得松了口，整个人倒在床上剧烈地咳着。带土也毫不示弱，左手还拿着手机，身子便直接压了上去。两人面容距离不到两寸，说话时嘴里呼出的热气直接打到对方的脸颊上。卡卡西盯着带土那张工作时沉着冷静的脸，感受着他在自己下身插入的一指、两指、三指…… 情不自禁地咬住了自己的嘴唇。他为此时的宇智波带土着了迷。谁能不喜欢一个认真的男人呢？他只觉得此时的男友十分性感，性感到他想要把双手伸到身下为他手淫。

而等他和助理好不容易讲完了电话，卡卡西急忙双腿攀上他腰际的时候，却遭到了男友的拒绝。

“对不起，今早不行。”

带土把手机撇到一边，连夹到后庭的手指都抽了出来。旁边早已被撩得情动的卡卡西见男友转身背对着他擦干了满是肠液的手指，惊讶间生出一股恼怒，心想对方此举未免太过冷面无情。

但碍于对方确有正事，卡卡西也并未埋怨，只是兀自缩回被窝，在男友重整衣装时自我消化着心中不满与未平的春潮。直到八点半正式的闹钟响起，卡卡西才没好气地伸手要摁掉手机的铃声，却在手指还没触到屏幕时，被男友抢了先。

宇智波带土帮恋人摁掉了闹钟，西服齐整，坐在床头跟男友进行出门前最后的腻歪。

可卡卡西吻得不情不愿。倒是带土，刚刚拒绝人家后不久，左手还不老实地往人下身去塞。卡卡西起了脾气，双腿夹得死紧，不给对方留有一丝缝隙。谁知带土手里不知道拿了什么东西，一个滚圆的物件直接顺着腿间未干的黏液滑了进去，直接被吸进了后穴里。

卡卡西浑身一颤，使劲在男友下唇上咬了一下，把人从床上退了下去。

“你往我身子里塞了什么？！”

带土也不恼，右手斑驳的手指往唇上一摸，似是在怀恋男友粗野的温柔。

“待会儿你就晓得了。” 他嘴角微微滑动。带着三分宠溺七分距离，起身抚平了身上的皱褶，“我先处理点事情。今早和千手的会议，准我迟到一个小时。”

“商量好的时间，哪有说迟到就迟到的！”

带土没有理会男友的怒火，他知道对方刀子嘴豆腐心，左右都会帮他拖好时间。于是他急匆匆赶出门去，在卡卡西瞟到床边开封的纸盒时，赶忙把包装塞回衣兜里。在走出卧室前还不忘回头，当着恋人的面，把手上刚沾上的肠液舔了个干净。

看在男友是千手高管的面子上，宇智波带土在会议开始后一小时准时到场，没有迟到。

为了给这位吊车尾撑满时间，旗木卡卡西趁宇智波方未到场时，足足给剩余的千手主管们开了个月度总结会。因此在带土终于现身时，他连一个好眼色都不肯给，刚上来就把文件一缕一摔，将上百页的提纲里有争议的敏感条款一条条全给拎了出来，听得全桌人一身冷汗。还是千手这边的法务给宇智波打了圆场，才让气氛稍微缓和一些。

会议开完。正好合作双方重要人物都在场，自然由千手出面举办午宴。

卡卡西坐在休息室里，遥望对面落地窗外鳞次栉比的木叶中心。众人都看出旗木董事心情不佳，因此无人前去搭讪。唯独宇智波带土无知无畏，跨过屏风，直接坐到卡卡西旁边的沙发椅上，招呼大和要了杯咖啡。

两人许久无话。众人见两位大佬气氛僵凝，也不想在原地滞留太久，纷纷随行政指引走下楼去。带土起身走到旁边的装饰酒架逡巡着，看了许久，才终于挑了瓶伏特加拎了过来。

人流稀疏，酒液入杯。宇智波带土从兜里掏出根七星爆珠，叼在嘴里静静地抽着。而卡卡西也没再提戒烟的事情，自暴自弃放任男友重拾旧习，不愿和人说话。

“……消气了么。” 带土讲道。眼神望着窗外，声音很低。

门外同事寒暄着，午间阳光播撒进来，将袅袅的烟雾照得很暖。

他语气放得很轻，让人听了心软下大半。卡卡西没有回答。他嘴唇翕动着，越过酒瓶，直接拾起带土手边的那份咖啡送到嘴边，掩饰性地抿了一口。而带土似乎看穿了对方不再生气，眉眼松散开来，笑了一声，往玻璃杯里填着伏特加。

卡卡西翻着白眼，将脸别了过去，眼睛却不受控制地往左瞄。他那位总裁男友终是收起了方才瞬间的温柔，又恢复了正式场合的收敛。带土将烟嘴拿开，就着嘴里的烟尘，和伏特加一起咽了下去。

烈酒和香烟的混合，让他靠在椅背上，发出一声绵长的呻吟。

“抽么？” 

这具有颗粒感的声调，让卡卡西听着有些后穴发烫。他觉得男友的眼神像是要穿透他似的，正紧盯着他不放。

卡卡西觉得自己脸红了。

宇智波带土脸上有了笑意，重新把烟嘴拿到嘴边。这次他把烟递深了几寸，用牙齿探索着，将内里的爆珠一口咬碎。

薄荷的激爽冲入喉腔，卡卡西的心弦也随之被一口咬断。

“带土……”

“嘘——”

缓过神来时，男友的手早已抚到耳边。一根手指抵在嘴上做噤声状，随后拿开，取而代之的是两片火热的嘴唇。

屏风之外，十几名商科正互相致意预备觥筹交盏。屏风背后，卡卡西为找重心，情不自禁攀上了男友的领带，茶几上的伏特加被碰洒，顺着地毯洒了一地。

“别在这里……”

“放心，人都走完了。”

“……好歹把门关上。”

卡卡西好不容易从对方怀里挣脱开。他被吻得浑身发抖，趁还有点理智时连忙冲去门口。他怕再过几秒，宇智波带土的攻势会让他承受不住。

带土看着男友急匆匆去锁门的场景，就像看着兔子逃跑的野狼，发出一声不疾不徐的欢笑。卡卡西扭着门把手，他听到身后男友向他走来，拎起伏特加，咕嘟咕嘟往嘴里灌酒的声音，血管像是烧着了一样火热。他还记得自己后穴里夹着的那颗不明物体，它被宇智波带土植入到他身体中，像是一颗随时会被他引爆的定时炸弹。

卡卡西刚转过身，便被男友粗暴地压在门上。酒精顺着鼻腔呼到他的脸颊，宇智波带土用两只宽大的手掌捧着他的脸，又在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下，突然说道，

“我们这样…… 像不像偷情？”

卡卡西一怔，随后心潮激动，双手一扯，撕掉了带土的衬衫。

“喂！你干什……”

没等他的话讲完，卡卡西便猛压了回去。两人一起滚到地上，在无人的休息室里吻得难舍难分。

“你这样扯我的衬衫，待会儿一起出去吃饭，我都没办法解释……” 带土匆忙地扯掉内裤，“两人衣衫不整地从房间里出去，要么就是在打架，要么就是一对情人。”

“这还不好办么……” 

卡卡西嘴角一挑，直接抄起被带土放在地上的酒瓶，反手便朝对面的墙上砸去。

玻璃炸开，带着剩余的半瓶伏特加，在空气中喷洒着碎花。

“宇智波带土，” 卡卡西喊道，“来干我啊！？！”

两人身上都洒满了酒液，宇智波带土看着身下志得意满的男友，脑子被震得嗡嗡直响。

“快点。”卡卡西说道，“为你忍了一上午，再憋就要射了……”

这话瞬间让人火气窜了上来。宇智波带土也不顾颜面，鸡巴刚从裤子里弹跳着崩出来，便直接捅到了后穴里去。

直肠里的爆珠球被挤压着，直接冲顶到花心里去。卡卡西感觉自己快被撑爆了，脊柱一弯弹了起来。指甲在带土撸起的袖子下，直接抓出一道红痕。

“老实点……” 带土一手一个腕子，把卡卡西死死地压在地上，“被干，就要有个被干的样子……”

卡卡西看着男友摘下领带绑住自己的手腕，自己的视野因他的捣捅一上一下，简直分不清自己和带土，到底谁才是喝醉的那一个。

烈酒充胀着休息室，灰缸里剩一条未熄灭的香烟，地毯湿润，衣衫破烂，情人狼狈。

男友操干时的汗珠滴在脸上，后穴里球状物体似在融化，转动的麻痒刮在肠肉上，像是在着火。

卡卡西没忍住，歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

宇智波带土连忙捂住他的嘴，被卡卡西一口咬住了掌心。

爆珠戳在肉棒上，每一次的顶弄都让他爽到发抖。但他仍忍住没有发声。摔酒瓶后已有人闻声赶到在走廊尽头议论纷纷，此时再大吼大叫，真的是纯属找死。可卡卡西似乎毫不在意，仍是一副眼角带泪，沉溺肉欲，自顾自爽的样子。他每操他一次，指尖里就会漏出一声压抑的叫床，简直骚到不要脸。直到卡卡西的呻吟渐渐隐去，带土才把自己的手掌拿开。而他像是被干到了没有脑子，被领带铐住的双手挂住他的脖子，抬起嘴唇贱兮兮地向他索吻：

“带土，我们这样，像不像偷情？”

带土的理智轰得一下崩裂了。也不管被人发现与否，直接松了嘴，低吼着扣住他的腰。

“你不是想知道我里面塞了什么么……”

他不要命似的冲刺着，卡卡西喘着气，四肢挥舞着想要把带土撕成碎片。

他感到后穴里那颗物件积蓄着、被挤压着，越来越热，越胀越大。卡卡西感受着男友越来越激动的冲刺，两双大手像恶魔一样耙抓着他的身子，要把他拽进无边的肉欲里去。他的后庭因紧张而夹紧。瞬间，带土觉得被千万根软虫吸附着，像是要榨干他的精血。于是他大吼一声狠狠一捅，直接撞裂了体内的爆珠。球体在花心处直接炸裂，卡卡西整个人直接宕机，随后如天花坠落般的快感从下身流到四肢百骸。他全身抽搐着，柱身白色的液体奔涌而出，射到最后，还不断吐出一些透明的清水来。而宇智波带土也被爆出的浆液刺激到完全失控，如洪水决堤般当场交代在了里面。

带土翻了个身，两人躺在地上，喘着气，平复着汹涌澎湃的心绪。天花板是白的，却似乎划满了雪花，脱缰的理智到处游走许久都找不回来。

直到门外响起了小心翼翼的敲门声。鉴于噪音的凶狠，听见房间里争斗的实习小妹叫来了行政组长，缩在一旁瑟瑟发抖，担心着旗木董事是否有事。

而带土转头看向卡卡西。这位侵犯者现在一脸疲惫，他动了动手臂，对方便乖巧地钻到他怀抱里去。

电话铃声响起。卡卡西睁开眼睛，看向地板上自己西服衣兜里亮着的手机。

一切像是再次回到了今天早上。

自带黑白道通吃的霸总人设，宇智波带土人野路子广。在他神秘的衣兜里，总能掏出些见不得人的东西。

**Fin**


End file.
